Meeting the Rebels
by xlucia92x
Summary: RBD and HSM, look inside!
1. RBD & HSM

****

Meeting The Rebels

**

* * *

**

First of all, I don't speak english, so forgive me if i have some mistakes. If you like RBD and HSM, you must read this. This is about how RBD meet the HSM gang, some parts will be in spanish so I'm going translate!

* * *

Xx RbD xX

Just 4 years before they couldn't imagine this, it was amazing. The group, formed by Anahi, Dulce, Maite, Alfonso, Christian and Christopher surpassed the fiction and became a reality so fast that they didn't realize how big this was. Now they were going to meet other guys as successful as they are.

Xx HSM xX

The television movie was one of the most successful in all the world. Everyone knew all the songs from the Soundtrack and their faces were everywhere in almost every country. Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas, Corbin and Monique were know as the HSM cast, and as their film, their careers were doing good. Now to conquer (even more...) the latin public, just one meet is needed.

* * *

Tell me what do you think, this is my first one so, if i have any mistake... and what about couples? 


	2. Good News

**Meeting the Rebels**

Thanks for the reviews..!! ok this is the first chapter, If you don't know the guys from RBD you can look at my profile, there I have a pic of them ;).

**

* * *

Xx RBD xX**

'What can you say about this new album?' ask one of the journalists.

'It's an amazing album, as is the first time we sing in English we are really excited and nervous too! Because is totally new, we had to work really hard as we did in the Portuguese album!' said the blonde girl with a big smile in her face.

They started to answer all the questions, 'We just want to share our music with everyone, and this is just a new way to do it' said Christopher.

Their day was almost over and as usually all of them were really tired. Pedro Damian (manager & producer) wanted to talk to them, so they were going back to the hotel.

'_Afín!, Pensé que nunca acabaría, la verdad ya necesito descansar'_

'Finally! I thought it wasn't going to finish I really need a rest.' Christian said, and they all got into their bus.

'So Dulce, what are you doing later?' Dulce was trying to understand, she wasn't really good at English.

'_No juegues conmigo ChristopherUckermann! Sabes que no soy buena en Inglés!'_

'Don't play with me Christopher Uckermann! You know I'm not good at English!' and she threw some popcorn to Christopher.

'_Uh! La pollita esta molesta!'_

'Uh! She is angry!' Christian joked.

'Here is for you too!' the redhead girl said and threw the popcorn to Christian too.

'Stop it! Ya _basta! Parecen niños chiquitos!'_

'Stop it! You look like little kids!' shouted Anahi,

'Yeah… stop bothering the little princess here' Poncho said sarcastically which made Anahi really angry.

'Oh really? How sweet from you! Look! Here is your prize!' She took Dulce's popcorn and threw it to Poncho's mouth.

All the way to the Hotel they were playing, even Maite, who was reading an English article about a _really successful Disney Movie_ (reminds you something?).When they arrived they noticed some fans waiting for them outside, it was quite difficult to get into the hotel, but they went to Pedro's room as fast as they could, where they waited for him.

'_These kids will never change…' _he thought when he saw them.Dulce and Poncho were playing like little kids and Christopher was looking at them, Anahi was brushing her hair and trying to deal with Christian who was playing with Any's hair, and Maite was practicing her English when Pedro came in the room.

'Chicos! Chicos! Atencion!' They all turn around and see Pedro coming. 'I have good news…'

**Xx HSM xX**

'I can't walk more… not with these shoes!' said the girl with dark hair.

'Or with any shoes! V, we are all tired! But don't worry soon we will have free days!'

'Sure Ash! Maybe in two years???' Ashley pinched Lucas's arm. 'Auch! Em… Forget what I said V, Ashley is totally right! She is always right!!!' he said really fast and still rubbing his arm. Ashley was really strong and that was really hurting.

'By the way where is the rest? Zac, Corbin and Monique? I haven't seen them after the last interview we had' Nessa asked trying to find her friends.

'The must be with Kenny of something like that…' Ashley said and then started to drink her coffee. But immediately she spit it 'Oh my god!! I forgot!!!' she shouted

'To not drink and talk at the same time?' Lucas said while laughing

'What? Nooo silly! We should be with the rest now! We had a reunion with Kenny now! Come on let's go!'

They run as fast as they could to get to the reunion, but they were really far from there and the fans didn't stop asking for photos or autographs.

'Oh Finally! We thought you were having a party without us!' said Kenny

'And of course as you guys can't have a party without me, you are coming back, but you know it's too late….' Corbin said really proud while Nessa, Lucas and Ashley were breathless from running

'Sorry…We forgot… about… the reunion' said Lucas still breathless

'Ok forget it, we don't have time now, we are late…' they all had weird looks in their faces after Kenny said this.

'Late? For what?' Zac asked, Kenny smiled and everyone wanted to know what was happening. 'I have good news for tomorrow…'

* * *

To **kae-thinks-of-u** : thanks for the review! I got addicted to rbd too D

To **claudia** : te puedo llamar asi ? jeje gracias por el review! tambien pensaba en poner a los a juntos, pero al final, que te pareceria que al principio combine las parejas de hsm con las de rbd? al final claro quedan los a, dyc y asi.. aunque aun espero opiniones sobre las parejas de hsm

If I have any mistake please tell me! that will help me a lot with my English! please review and give me ideas for the couples!!


	3. Restaurant

**Meeting the Rebels **

Hey everyone! Today don't miss RBD's new sitcom!!! Less than one hour for "The family!" I'm watching it on internet so I will wait 2 hours more .. these are the pairs:

HSM : zanessa, lashley, cornique

RBD: Los A, DyC and maybe MyC

At first it will be** totally** different, you will see xD .. here is the chapter hope you like it! R&R please!! Oh! and sorry I had to post this again S

* * *

**Xx RbD xX**

"You guys are going to be on TRL tomorrow!" Pedro said

**Xx HsM xX**

"Ok, You are invited to… mmm.." Kenny looked again at some papers he had in his hands.. " Fame vs. Fame, it seems is a Contest Program you will be there with other group and you will have a competition…" he laughed

"What kind of competition? Singing and dancing?" asked Ashley , Nessa took the papers from Kenny's hand

"More like the DC Games, Ash" she said laughing.

"Cool!" the boys said. "That would be fun!" said a very excited Monique .

**Xx The next daY xX**

Everyone was still sleeping, except for a blonde boy. He always was the first one to wake up so he decided to take a walk inside the hotel.

In the other side of the Hotel the scene wasn't too different, A girl was getting ready to take her breakfast in the hotel restaurant while all her friends were slepping.

Dulce was trying to remember where the restaurant was, looking at the map Christopher gave her the day before. She was so concentrate in it that didn't notice a little stair was just some steps forward. Just before she could walk a little more…

"Hey stop!!" he took her arms and avoided her fall.

"Oh my…!! Thank you very much!" she said just thinking in what might have happened

"Don't worry, Is normal to not pay attention when you are reading but just try to read when you aren't walking" Lucas said. This time wasn't too hard for Dulce to understand what he said.

"My name is Dulce" she said

"Lucas" he said shaking hands

"I was looking for the restaurant, Do you know where it is?" she asked

"I was going there too! So we can go together…If you want"

"Sure that would be nice." Dulce said inmediatly

"Great!" he said and the took his cellphone "Hello?.. Yes, I would like to reserve a table for two…The set menu, Thanks" and they started their way to the restaurant.

They took their seats and wait for the food Lucas started to talk to Dulce, he wanted to know more about her, but she didn't speak too much.

"You don't speak English right?" he said joking.

"Oh no, I speak Spanish and I'm learning English, by the way I'm really bad at it" she said laughing and trying her best to be understandable at the time to speak. Lucas was a bit surprised, well at least he knew why she didn't talk too much.

"Well at least I can understand you, that means you aren't that bad" he tried to make her feel better.

"Really? I still think I need to learn a lot, English is difficult for me… I don't know why.." she giggled.

"Maybe you didn't have a good teacher… I can teach you If you want." Lucas said without thinking.

"I don't think I have enough time, but it would be great!" Dulce said. "And then I can teach you Spanish"

"That could be really cool! So when do we start the lessons?" Lucas asked very excited

"Let me see…" she looked at her watch "Oh! I'm late!... mmm… what about tomorrow? We can meet here at the morning!" she said really fast

"Tomorrow? That's good…" he said looking how fast was Dulce getting ready to go... somewhere …. He wanted to know but didn't ask.

"Sorry I have to go now, but I can't wait for tomorrow … bye Lucas!" that was all he could hear from Dulce before she left the restaurant really fast.

"Me too…" he whispered

**Xx With HsM xX**

The alarm clock and the cellphone alarm were ringing, but the girls were still sleeping. Maybe no-one or nothing was able to wake them up.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, no-one answered, the knocking was stronger, and stronger … until Nessa couldn't handle it anymore.

"COME ON! STOP DOING THAT!!"

Then she realized it was so late, and she woke up and opened the door. It was Zac with a really happy face.

"What do you want… Zac?" she said looking at his face to make sure that he was Zac.

"That's all you want to tell me? Not even a _Hello_?" he laughed

"Just talk! What are you doing here?" Nessa asked "Who is.. Oh! Zac is you!" said Monique going back to her sleep.

"Girls wake up! Or you won't be ready for the show!" Corbin appeared in the room

"What show?!!? I thought we didn't have the program until 8 at night!" Monique had a shocked look in her face

"Not _Fame vs. Fame_ !! TRL!! We are going to see the program!" Zac said excited

"On tv you mean right? We can't just go there and be in the public! Everyone will notice us!" said Nessa really worried

"Not if we go disguised …" Zac said with an evil smile

"Oh no… I won't..!" Monique started.. "Oh yes you will!" said Corbin

"What's up with you guys?" Lucas asked when he came in the room "Yes what's going on here?" Ashley asked.


	4. Who?

**Meeting the Rebels**

Thanks for the reviews! Oh and I know that Dulce and Lucas is .. quite weird xD but I told you at first was going to be different. This one is really short I know, but I promise I will update soon! R&R please!!

**

* * *

Xx HsM xX**

"Nothing…Just get ready.. and fast! We are going to TRL!" Zac said

"What? I think I didn't understand…. what do you mean by 'going to TRL' ?" Ashley asked really confused

"I have passes, and we have to be there before the program starts so we can enter easily, and we are going to wear disguises so no one will recognize us!" informed Zac

"I don't think I will go with you guys.. I'm really tired and…" Ashley said

"Come on Ash! I think is a great idea! We will have a great time and the best part... without those crazy fans!" Lucas said and everyone started to laugh

"Ok! But Zac are you sure they won't recognize us?" asked Ashley

"Totally sure Ash!" Zac said "Girls you'd better start getting ready now or you won't have enough time!" he said after looking at his watch.

The girls went into their rooms talking , they looked really excited and that was how their day was going to be.

"So now tell me Luc, where have you been?" Corbin asked, He really wanted to know since he didn't see Lucas all the morning.

"I would like to know too…" Zac said with a curious smile in his face.

"I was just… I was at the restaurant…" Lucas said nervously.

He looked at his friend's faces and they seemed to want more information.

"Oh ok!… And I met a girl there!" Lucas finished.

"That's great man!" Zac said "I knew it!! So what's her name?" Corbin asked while giving pats on Lucas's back.

"Her name is Dulce, and she seems to be a really nice girl, I haven't talked to her too much but.." Lucas said. Ashley was behind the door, and she was listening to Lucas talking.

"But what?!" the two boys asked.

"I don't know… I think… I like her"

**Xx RbD xX**

"Guys are you ready? We have to be there now! Come on Girls!" Pedro said

"I can't find my earrings!! I need to find my earrings!" Anahi was screaming as a little girl.

"You are talking about_ these _earrings?" Poncho said showing her favorite earrings.

"Get your hands off my earrings right now!" said Anahi really angry

"These are really pretty, but I don't think they fit good on you.." said Poncho looking at Anahi

"Ahhh!!!" Anahi ran really fast to Poncho, she jumped and climbed into him. When she was hitting him Maite said "We are going to be late! Finish with that now!"

"Give me that!! NOW!" Anahi said and took her earrings from Poncho's hand.

"We are ready to go Pedro!" Christopher said. Everyone was going to the garage to get on the bus, he waited for Dulce and they both get on the bus.

"_Mañana voy a ir a conocer la ciudad… Tal vez te gustarla ir conmigo Dulce... Podríamos comer juntos tal vez…"_

"Tomorrow I'm going out.. to take a look at the city.. Maybe you would like to go with me Dulce… We could eat together maybe…" Christopher said a little nervous.

"_No creo que pueda Christopher… Conoci a alguien hoy y voy a encontrame con el mañana …"_

"I don't think I can, Christopher… I met someone today and I was going to meet him tomorrow…" She said "But we can go other day…!"

_"¿En serio?_ _¿Y cual es su nombre?"_

"Oh really? So What's his name?" asked Christopher trying to hide his anger

* * *

This story has more than 240 hits and just 7 reviews!! I will update if I get enough reviews to continue it! Tell me which song would you like RBD to sing at TRL! And what do you think of Anahi and Zac together or Vanessa and Poncho (remember it will be just for a while!) I hope you liked the chapter and please R&R!!


	5. an

**A/N:**. I've been really busy with school and other stuff, so I'm updating now but I need some ideas guys! If you want to read anything tell me and I will add it to the story, or at least I will try to add it ;)


	6. TRL

**Meeting the Rebels**

**Xx RbD xX**

"_Mañana voy a ir a conocer la ciudad… Tal vez te gustarla ir conmigo Dulce... __Podríamos comer juntos tal vez…"_  
(Tomorrow I'm going out.. to take a look at the city.. Maybe you would like to go with me Dulce… We could eat together maybe…) Christopher said a little nervous.

"_No creo que pueda Christopher… Conoci a alguien hoy y voy a encontrame con el mañana …"_  
(I don't think I can, Christopher… I met someone today and I was going to meet him tomorrow…) She said "But we can go other day…!"

"_¿En serio?_ _¿Y cual es su nombre?"_  
(Oh really? So What's his name?) asked Christopher trying to hide his anger

"_¿Christopher Uckermann celoso?"_   
(Is Christopher Uckermann jealous?) Dulce was laughing. "I never said that, just forget it ok?" said Christopher

'Hey Guys! Come on! Is Time!' said Pedro. They were ready to start the program.

**Xx HsM xX**

"I don't know why I'm telling you this guys.. I have barely talked to her" Lucas blushed.

"And are you meeting her again?" one of the boys asked. "I think so.., If I have enough time with all these interviews we have.." said Lucas, He had forgotten about all the stuff he had to do for tomorrow, and maybe.. he wouldn't have time to meet Dulce.

"You will have some free time… If not, We'll find a way to get you some …" said Corbin.

"Are you looking for free time Luc?" Ashley decided to appear in the scene. "Why exactly?" said with an evil look in her eyes.

"Oh.. just for.. I'm going… I need… I'm Tired.. You know.." He was nervous, he didn't want Ashley to know about Dulce and him.

"Ashley! Are you ready?" said Zac, quite nervous too. "I don't know what did you mean for 'going disguised' exactly?" asked Ashley.

"Just call the girls.. tell them to come even if they are ready or not" said Zac. "I think we'll need another plan"

Of course the girls weren't ready yet, and they didn't had time to get some good disguises, so they had to disguised some how with their own clothes…

**Xx ****LaTeR ThaT DaY xX**

"I bet they'll recognize us!" Vanessa said as walking towards the other guys. She was wearing an all-black outfit with sunglasses, as well as Ashley.

"Where is your disguise Corbin?" asked Ashley. Corbin took a pair of glasses off his pocket and put them on. They were all shocked. "Ok that's it we can't go" Vanessa said.

"Maybe you are right, we aren't disguised at all, but we should try, maybe we can have a good time!" Lucas said. "Of course! Let's go!" Zac said very excited, and they started their way to TRL

(a.N. You can see what they wore in my profile)

**Xx TrL xX**

_And now singing their newest single "Besame sin Miedo" here they are.. __give it up for R.B.D!_

_No se como fue que tu llegaste a mi,_

_el destino es asi_

_No se cuanto pero siempre te espere,_

_tal y como lo soñe_

_Y hoy estas aquí…_

"Come on guys! we're late! the show already started!" Lucas shouted. The six of them started to run across the people that were there.

_Y jamas te dejare partir_

_para poder vivir._

There were posters everywhere, kids and their parents, teenagers, everyone was there screaming and singing to the song, everybody excited to see their six idols. Luckily all the uproar made to happen unnoticed.

_Ven Besame sin miedo, con el corazon_

_Dame un beso que me lleve hasta el sol_

_Besame sin miedo, sin explicación_

_Dame un beso que me llene de tu amor_

"Your tickets?" said the bodyguard. Zac gave the tickets to the bodyguard quickly and he started to check them

_Besame sin miedo como si fuera el ultimo…_

They were all nervous while he was checking them, They though somehow, anyone was going to recognize them, in anytime…

_No me importa lo que piensen los demas_

_tu eres toda mi verdad_

_No me importa quien estuvo antes de mi_

_Yo te quiero hacer feliz_

_Y hoy estas aquí…_

"Lucas!!" a girl shouted. Lucas was shocked and he didn't move. "Come on! Mom is looking for you!" It was just a girl calling her little brother.

_Y jamas te dejare partir_

_para poder vivir._

"Is everything right? You know the program already started and…" said Zac

"Yes yes, you can enter now… But.. wait!" the bodyguard started at Ashley with a weird look.

_Ven Besame sin miedo, con el corazon_

_Dame un beso que me lleve hasta el sol_

_Besame sin miedo, sin explicación_

_Dame un beso que me llene de tu amor_

"Girl, aren't you too sheltered?" asked the bodyguard. Everything was just excitement there, people screaming , singing and dancing everywhere, they wished they were the ones performing.

_Besame sin miedo como si fuera el ultimo…_

_Solo un beso nada mas y se ira la soledad_

_Solo un beso por favor, desde tu interior_

"Ok! Time to have fun!" said Ashley. "Wait! Take these and use them to cover your face when you need them!" Zac gave them some posters and they tried to shout and jump just like the public. But until now they couldn't see very well who was singing.

_Ven besame sin miedo con el corazon_

_Dame un beso que me lleve hasta el sol_

_Besame sin miedo, sin explicación…_

Lucas tried to look who was singing; at this point he thought he was crazy, the voice of that girl sounded like Dulce. He wasn't crazy, he would have known if he had looked at his poster.

_Ven Besame sin miedo, con el corazon_

_Dame un beso que me lleve hasta el sol_

_Besame sin miedo, sin explicación_

_Dame un beso que me llene de tu amor_

Zac and Vanessa got to be in the third row and they were enjoying the performance, at least Zac was.

_Besame sin miedo como si fuera el ultimo…_

"That girl is beautiful…" said Zac. "Who? The blonde one?" said Vanessa clearly jealous and looking at the poster she had. "I think she looks dumb"

"Come on Luc! Over here!" said Ashley. "From here You can see everyone! The questions are starting! Hurry up!". Lucas ran as fast as he could. Then, he was immediately shocked, he started at a redhead girl that was holding hands with another boy.

_And now we are going to ask you some questions from your fans guys!__ Are you ready?_

'_Yeah! Of course!' _the six guys in stage said.

"Luc, are you ok?" Ashley asked. "I can't believe it…"

A.N. Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for this LATE update, but I have been really busy. Hope you like this chapter… and please review! You can see RBD's performance in MiTRL (from where I got the idea) in my profile!


End file.
